Down on the Ranch
by gempire
Summary: Just a little one shot to mark five years since I uploaded the first chapter of Uncertainty. Some Essie fun, an assignment from Jane and a little something from Billie.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This was supposed to be up yesterday to mark five years since I posted the first chapter of Uncertainty, but real life decided to cut into my writing time. Anyway, it's finished now, just a little something with Essie I thought would be fun. This is dedicated to all my readers, especially those who have been with me for the five years.**

**I guess a small summery is in order; when Jane requests Essie's immediate attendance, what could possibly be in store down on the Ranch…**

* * *

**Essie**

It was early October and the weather was beginning to turn from warm and wet, to cold, wet and windy. I lay in bed, my head on Tobias' chest listening to his steady breathing as we listened to the raging storm outside.

"Do you think Billie will be ok out there?" I asked, feeling worried.

"We have this discussion every time there is a storm, and you worry yourself silly all night only to find that Billie has slept soundly and paid no heed to the storm." He replied, stroking his cool hand up and down my arm, leaving tingling heat trails in its wake.

"I guess you're right." I conceded, playing with the tips of his curly hair absentmindedly. "I just can't help worrying about her out there. I know she's not that far away, but…"

"I know my love." Tobias said softly and placed his hand to my cheek for a moment while he bent his head down to kiss my hair. "And nobody can blame you for your worry, but we have to accept that our little Billie has grown up."

"Well she likes to think she's grown up." I grumbled.

"Now Miss Esther, are you really going to be so clingy simply because it makes you feel old?" He teased.

"Old Fang Boy?" I demanded, sitting up and putting my hands on my hips. "Do I look old to you?"

He gave me a mischievous smile before his gold eyes travelled over every inch of my naked body. It always made me shivery to know that he still found me attractive even after thirty-two years of marriage and knowing each other for almost fifty years. God, half a century, that was a scary thought, we would so have to celebrate that, it was a more important anniversary than our wedding really. We'd gone through a lot in our time together and really it was a celebration that we were both still here and fully cognisant, although things had been touch and go at points.

Tobias reached out and ran his fingers from my throat right down my cleavage, over my stomach, down below my caesarean scar, down further until his fingers were inside me and I gasped slightly. Then moaned a little as he moved them.

"Not at all." He said as he kneeled up, still moving his fingers as he kissed me.

I wrapped an arm around him as I reached down to stroke his length, feeling it grow and harden in my hand. We deepened the kiss as Tobias removed his fingers and after a little realigning he thrust into me.

Well I won't bore you with details, it was as good as always, there had never been a time in all our years together that sex had been a dud. Well due to various things there had been dry periods, but when we did make love it was always great. It was even better now that Carlisle had developed a contraception that stopped my wolf body ovulate on cue. No more aftermath, just wonderful sweet loving and hazy afterglows.

It was in the afterglow that I lay in his arms again, entwining my fingers with his. He was tracing his fingers up and down my back, and I smiled happily knowing we could stay like this all night if we wanted.

"Can you believe though, at the end of this month I'll be sixty-five?" I mused.

"Ye gods! You are catching up with me you old crone." Tobias joked as he nuzzled at my throat.

I giggled.

"I'm not ancient yet old man." I replied. "I just can't believe I'll be sixty-five."

"It is a mile stone is it not?" He asked.

"Well yeah." I agreed.

"A birthday worth celebrating more than others." He continued.

"Let me guess, you want to throw me a party?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes. Would it not be most fitting to mark sixty five years of you being on this planet, and with Vela now living in La Push she may attend with Malachite and the children for once." H replied.

"It would be nice to have Liza and the kids here for Halloween." I observed.

"Not Halloween, your birthday." Tobias corrected.

"Fine my birthday." I grumbled.

"We could invite your friends, there is still enough time to arrange flights and such." He commented.

"It would be cool to see Susie again, and having her here with Sammie and Harry, it'll be just like old times." I mused.

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"Maybe a party wouldn't be so bad then. And all the kids could come, Mom, Dad and Hunter. Yeah." I mumbled as I began to drift to sleep.

Tobias held me all the while, stroking my arm and hair. I was comfy cosy, drifting into a wonderful sleep, drawing Tobias into the dream with me. I was close to slipping onto the dreamscape when I heard her call out with her mind.

_Mom? Mom, can you hear me?_ She called.

_Billie? What's wrong?_ I asked, sitting up.

Tobias sat up too, he couldn't hear Billie, but he could tell from my body language that something was up.

_I think I can hear someone in the grounds._ She replied.

_Ok. Stay put in your apartment. Me and Tobias will check it out._ I told her before cluing Tobias in on what was happening.

He was out of bed immediately, pulling on his shirt and pants. I didn't bother with clothes, I slipped down stairs as fast as I could and waited until I was outside to phase. Tobias was at my side the whole way. Out in the yard we split up to scout a wider area, using my telepathy for radio.

_They're right by my apartment._ Billie informed me and I felt her intention.

_Don't even think about it!_ I ordered, but she was already outside and closing in on the vampire.

I spun around and bounded back the way I came, knowing I wouldn't intercept Billie before she caught up with the vampire. I reached the little area of clearing where Billie was grappling with a vampire; Tobias reached there at exactly the same time. We went to leap in to help Billie, but then she had the upper hand, sitting on the vampire's back with her hands to its cheeks as she pushed, well it turned out to be her, face into the ground. It was clear Billie was using her power to drain the vampire's strength to get her down on the floor.

I recognised the vampire's mind.

_It's ok Bills, it's Rea._ I informed her.

"Rea?" Billie said.

Rea's reply was muffled, but it was full on swearing going on in her mind.

_You might want to get off her and get behind me quickly._ I warned Billie, knowing that Rea was in a fowl mood, she hated to get beat, especially by a half vamp.

Billie let go quickly, stood up and got behind me and Tobias. I was on alert as Rea got to her feet, but instead of flying into a rage, she just dusted herself off and turned to us.

"Not bad kiddo, but next time don't hesitate none. If'n I'd been a carnie you'd be dead now." She said as she straightened out her military great coat.

"No." Billie replied. "I had you pinned, I would have drained you completely in another second."

"Well all you need is a little ingenuity to combine fighting with your draining skills. You'd be formidable to most of the carnie lot. Sure could use someone like you on my team." Rea said, giving Billie a thoughtful look.

I phased back quickly, not caring that I was naked.

"No way." I said. "She's too young."

"Well, when Mummy thinks you're grown up give me a call." Rea said with a wink before looking me over.

"Like what you see?" I asked, unfazed.

"Oh yeah, pretty good love, just shame old Tobias there has claims on you or else you'd have no immunity to my advances." She purred.

"Was there a reason you happened upon our house in the middle of the night?" Tobias asked, sounding unimpressed by Rea's posturing.

"Yeah, I came here on orders from Jane. She wants to see you at the Ranch ASAP, got a favour to ask you." She said, nodding her head toward me.

"And she couldn't use the phone?" I asked irritably.

"Well she wants to ask you something secret like, didn't even tell me what it's about for fear of speaking aloud, she needs a telepath and you're the best in the business." Rea explained.

"Does it really have to be me?" I asked warily.

"Oh come on Wolf Child, you always have fun when you come down the Ranch, and you get to ride in Jane's jet." She said enticingly. "And Tobias and Billie are more than welcome."

"Why don't you come on into the house and we can discuss this first before giving you our answer." I suggested.

"There's no rush." She said with a shrug.

"This way please." Tobias said with a slight bow and we all went back to the house.

Tobias led Rea to the rec room while I went to throw on shorts and t-shirt. I met up with Tobias and Billie in the library.

"Did you see how I took her down?" Billie asked excitedly. "I took down Lieutenant 'most badass fighter of the Coalition Guard' Rea!"

"You did, but don't go getting cocky." I said slumping down into my favourite chair. "You have to be able to kill the vamp you take down or else they'll come back after you."

"I know that Mom." Billie said, rolling her eyes as she dropped into the chair opposite. "And I would have taken care of Rea if she'd turned out to be foe. Anyway, you being here, all I needed to do was keep the vamp down until you got there to finish them."

"I guess you have a point." I conceded.

"However we will not always be there." Tobias added.

"And if I ever run into a hostile vamp on my own I'll finish them off. As long as they don't know about my power in advance they're not gonna expect it are they?" She demanded.

"That is true precious one, but I would rather you not go looking for trouble. Mother and I had the situation under control, we would have tracked Rea without your pouncing on her." Tobias said in soothing tones.

"I know Dad, but…she was there, right there, and I had the perfect target. How could I not help?" Billie asked.

"It's over with now." I said, to stop this conversation dead, Tobias was thinking up a load of arguments in his head and I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Yes." Tobias said, sensing my mood.

"We got more important things to discuss."

"We have." Tobias agreed.

"So Baby, you fancy a vacation at the Ranch?" I asked.

"Well it's not like I have a job anymore." She said glumly.

She had been helping her friend Devon in school, as a classroom assistant, but his new therapist had changed the rules and when Devon went back for the start of his senior year she wasn't welcome. It was time Devon had the training wheels removed from his conversations, Billie was the training wheels. It wasn't fair on Billie, I mean she didn't intend on spending the rest of her life looking after Devon, and she really wasn't looking for something in education, she didn't have Liza's patience for that. But it had been a nice little job for her for the time being and now she had nothing to do. I was debating asking Bob if he had any shifts going in the shop, but I really should ask Billie if she'd be interested in that first.

"You'll find something else soon enough." I said with a smile. "But for the time being it means you're free to just drop everything on a whim."

"That is true." She said grinning. "And I like visiting the Ranch. Hey, maybe Zeke is passing through, I always like catching up with him."

"I am sure you do." Tobias said flatly.

We both knew what she meant by 'catch up with Zeke' but chose not to make too much of a deal of it. They were for the most part fully grown, mature physically, mentally and sexually, I really couldn't put any veto on Billie's sex life if she chose to have one. Even if she'd only been on this earth just under fourteen years, she had been fully mature for the last seven. I'd tried, but it was insulting to both our intelligences to try and keep her my little girl for as long as possible.

"I don't know if Zeke will be there, but you get on with everybody so I'm sure you'll have fun." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." She replied.

"So how about you Fang Boy? Fancy a trip down south?" I asked.

"A change of scenery would be nice. Besides, if Jane requires our assistance she will not allow us to rest until we volunteer." He replied.

"I know." I said with an annoyed chuckle. "Guess we'd better let Rea know, find out when we're leaving. Pack our bags, hopefully rest."

"I'm good to go as soon as I've packed my bags." Billie insisted.

"We'll leave it till morning." I insisted, because I knew I needed a shower before I went anywhere, and it wouldn't hurt to make Jane sweat it out a little, it would remind her I wasn't her lap dog to be called when needed.

The three of us went into the rec room where Rea had pulled over one of the high back stools from the juice bar over to the TV. She was sat straddling the back as she watched some documentary about navies in the eighteenth century. She straightened up a little when we entered.

"So, you got an answer?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "We'll come, but we'll leave in the morning after we've packed. Right now we're gonna catch some sleep."

"Right you are missus." Rea said with a salute.

"Feel free to watch what you choose." Tobias offered.

"Will do." Rea said, "Though you mind if I whittle?"

"As long as you do not leave wood shavings over the floor." Tobias replied.

"Don't worry, I'm house trained." Rea said as she went to get the waste bin from behind the juice bar and placed it between her feet.

"Thank you kindly Lieutenant." Tobias said with a slight bow.

"See you in the morning." I said to Rea.

"Have fun." She replied with a grin as she took a block of wood and a knife from the inside of her great coat.

I didn't reply as I left the rec room with Billie and Tobias.

_You want to stay here for the rest of the night?_ I asked Billie.

_No. All my things are in my apartment anyway._ She replied. _And I think I've proven I can take care of myself._

_We're not getting into that argument again. _I said. _Now make sure you get some sleep._

_I will._ She promised.

"Goodnight Baby."

"Night Mom." She said, and hugged me.

"Goodnight Billie." Tobias said as she moved onto him.

"Night Dad." She said and hugged him.

Then she left, heading out through the front door. Tobias and me went back upstairs and climbed into bed. I snuggled back down against him but I wasn't going back to sleep yet.

_What do you think Jane wants me to do?_ I asked.

_You know Jane, it could be something of the utmost importance, or else it is for something trivial, we will be none the wiser until we meet with her._ He replied.

_Well if it means I have to go do something that will have me tied up for months, I'm not gonna do it. I'm retired, she knows that._ I complained.

_She knows it, but she has never accepted it._ Tobias observed.

_You think she ever will?_ I asked.

_No._ Tobias answered without even thinking.

_I guess that's the cost of being her friend._ I mused.

_Just be glad we are not her enemies._ Tobias stated and I laughed.

_If she ever became our enemy I could just kill her and then she couldn't bug us._ I pointed out.

_Would you really take such action?_ Tobias asked, he knew me well.

_Well no, unless she threatens the kids then, well, then it's personal._ I thought as I growled.

_Heaven help her should she threaten our family._ Tobias stated darkly._ For then she will have the both of us to answer to._

_Yeah._ I agreed before I yawned.

_I think you should sleep now so you're not tired when we're travelling tomorrow._

_Yeah._ I replied, yawning again. "Night."

"Have pleasant dreams my love." Tobias replied and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and settled into a more comfortable sleeping position before drifting off again. This time I slept until morning.

It didn't take long to pack, in fact Tobias had it done by the time I'd finished in the shower. That's one of the many reasons I loved Tobias, he was always organised so I never had to be. He even dried my hair today, so that it was full of bouncing curls instead of its usual spun bronze mess. Even though I didn't much like being dragged down to Wyoming, it wouldn't hurt to be formal. That's why I was dressed in a fitted blouse and dress pants rather than my favourite shorts and t-shirt combo.

Even though Tobias was better at cooking, I took care of breakfast so he could shower and dress. It was nothing extravagant, just toast and cereal, but it was only Billie and me eating it anyway. I called out to her with my mind, letting her know that breakfast was nearly ready. She came in through the house and sat down at the breakfast bar just as everything was ready.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as she picked up a piece of toast and spread butter on it.

"Don't know yet." I replied. "I haven't been to speak to Rea yet, but I guess we're leaving as soon as."

"Glad I'm packed then." She said with a smile before eating a mouthful of cereal.

"You looking forward to the change of scenery?" I asked as I ate my own cereal.

"Yeah. It'll be good to catch up with the other dhampir down there, and the guard are always good for a laugh." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I heard about you beating them in poker. Didn't Takk get angry the last time?" I asked.

"Rea shot him down, told him to lose with dignity." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well don't antagonise them this time please?" I requested.

"I didn't cheat or anything, I won fair and square. It's not my fault he has the poker face of a melting snowman." She complained.

"I hope you didn't say that to him." I said worried, because Takk had no qualms about killing people who bugged him enough.

Billie shook her head.

"Good." I replied.

"So what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"You looking forward to a change of scenery?"

I shrugged.

"You're not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly a vacation is it? Jane wants me to do god knows what." I replied.

"Well it gets me out of your hair when I got other people to hang with." Billie observed.

"Well there's that." I chuckled. "Not that you're exactly under our feet now."

"Well no, I got my space." She agreed.

"Good morning Billie, how are you today?" Tobias asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm good Dad, and all packed ready to go." She replied cheerfully.

"Yes. I saw your bags in the entrance hall." He said reproachfully, Tobias hated things out of place.

"Seemed the best place to store them for now." Billie replied. "I wasn't sure which way we'd be leaving."

"Of course." Tobias said as he sat down at the breakfast bar and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. "I placed our bags next to Billie's."

"Ok, so we're going immediately after breakfast?" I asked.

"If Rea is ready to leave so soon." Tobias replied.

"Then I guess we'd better eat up. The sooner we get going the sooner we can come back." I stated.

"Or we could go somewhere else afterwards." Billie suggested.

"No touring, we need to be back here by the end of the month." I stated.

"Are we having a party this year?" Billie asked excitedly.

"Well Tobias pointed out that sixty five is a big deal so I should observe it this year."

"So will you invite all your friends?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Even Auntie Suzie and Uncle Tuck?"

"All of them." I confirmed.

"I can ask them all about Hawaii." She said wistfully.

"You'll get there one day." I promised her.

"Yeah. One day." She said glumly.

"Soon." Tobias stated.

I didn't say anything about the fact that the biggest obstacle of going to Hawaii was Tobias not being able to go. I suppose me and Billie could go on our own, but I'd worry about him getting bored.

"I guess we're ready to do the dishes." I said, standing up.

"I will take care of them while you go and finalise the details with Rea." Tobias suggested.

I shrugged, sounded good to me.

Billie stayed behind to wipe the dishes while I went up to the rec room, but Rea had gone into the poolroom. She was lying on am inflatable in the middle of the pool. She was staring up at the sky through the glass ceiling.

"Good sailing weather?" I asked.

"Aye, she be blowing lovely with nary a wobble." Rea replied before she rolled into the water and swam to the side. She got out dripping wet. "Hope you didn't mind." She said, nodding to the pool.

"That's what it's there for." I said with a shrug. "I came to tell you that we're ready to go when you are."

"Great. I'll just ring the pilot; tell him we'll be there in an hour." She replied as she wiped with a towel. "We running to the airfield?"

"We'll take my car." I said. "This had to be a spur of the moment thing if Jane didn't organise a car."

"It was." Rea confirmed.

"Then it got to be some big emergency."

Rea shrugged as she stripped off her underwear and pulled her clothes back on without them. She reached into one of the pockets on her great coat and pulled out a phone. Tobias and Billie arrived as she was organising our flight.

Half an hour later I was at the wheel as we headed out to an airfield about thirty miles south of Olympic Pines that the Coalition used if they wanted to visit any of us vamp residents of Olympic Drive. There was a row of secure garages at the airfield so I knew my car would be fine there for a while.

Jane's flashy jet was waiting on the runway for us, the steps ready for us to board. I parked up the car, made sure it was secure before locking up the garage as well. Tobias had already taken our bags over to the plane so they could be placed in the hold.

Then we all got on the plane. I was happy that we were flying in style, I hated commercial flying since I'm six foot three, it kinda makes things a little cramped if we fly economy. On Jane's plane I could put my legs out in front of me however I wanted. Yep this was definitely the life, but Tobias and me didn't get enough places to justify buying a whole plane, not to mention we'd have to find somewhere to keep it. For now I just had to revel in the borrowed luxury as the plane sped us to Wyoming.

There was a road journey after we landed, Rea drove this time, it was always interesting riding with Rea since she saw the rules of the road more like guidelines than actual laws. I would have enjoyed the white-knuckle ride more if Billie wasn't in the car and I was worrying that something bad might happen to my baby.

It was the afternoon by the time we reached the Ranch and Rea rushed us straight to Jane's office, I'd been here enough times to know that someone would take our bags to our rooms. Right now it was more important that we get presented to Jane.

She was sat behind her desk as usual and smiled as we entered.

"Essie, Tobias, and little Billie, how nice of you to pay a visit, this is unexpected." She said with a smile. _Please, think of a reason for you to visit!_

"Well it's been a while since we've been down to the Ranch, and Billie was starting to get a little stir-crazy." I replied. _What's going on?_

"You know you're welcome any time." She said brightly._ I will explain later._

"Thanks." I said with a grin. "So, usual rooms?"

"Of course, you always have a home here." She said. "Unfortunately I am busy right now, but I would be happy to entertain you this evening, shall we save seven PM? We can double date, I'm sure we can find something for Billie to do."

"Oh I can find some way to entertain myself Auntie Jane." Billie said lightly, knowing that she wasn't getting an in on whatever Jane wanted us for.

"So I've heard." She replied with a smile. "Well, I suppose I'll see you all later."

"Of course." Tobias said with a nod.

We all said bye, then left.

"Do you know what she wants yet?" Billie asked.

"No."_ And I don't think we should talk aloud about it until I know for definite what she wants._

_Ok._ Billie replied. "I'm going to my room."

"See you later." I said as she broke from us to head down the grand staircase to go to her room located in the dhampir block. She preferred to stay down there so she was away from our watchful eye.

When we got into the room Tobias unpacked, then we spent a few hours speculating silently over what Jane might want me to do. Around four a note was pushed under the door. It was a quick one from Jane to say that formal attire was required for dinner that evening.

So me and Tobias spent the next few hours getting ready. Again Tobias dried my hair into bouncing curls and they glinted like new bronze against the black satin dress with a very low back, which meant I couldn't wear a bra. Not that I needed one.

Tobias dressed in a sharply cut suit. It was black and he wore a white shirt and a beige green tie. Liza had bought it for him because it was the same colour as her eyes, and Tony's eyes. The twins had got that eye colour from their father, even if his own eyes were now changed to the standard veggie gold.

We were ready to go and about ten to seven there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Rea standing there in her dress uniform, her dark hair pulled back into one of those eighteenth century man ponytails.

"Grubs up." She said.

"Ok, we're coming." I said as Tobias came to join me by the door.

Rea nodded then started walking away. We followed her to Jane's audience room, the one where she schmoozed with dignitaries. I was a little surprised she'd be having dinner in here with us. I knew there wasn't a point in asking Rea what was going on, other than a swish dinner, she was as clued in as Tobias and me. Maybe we knew more since Jane had been able to communicate with me some through mind talk.

We entered the room to find that a round table had been set up eight chairs around it. Jane and Fred sat at one end of the table. To Jane's left was a vampiress I didn't really know but I thought maybe she was on the guard. Rea sat down next to her, draping a lazy arm over the back of her chair. She was Rea's new playmate I guess, which made me wonder a little about the fact that opposite Jane and Fred sat Ardal and Holly. If the rest of the people in this room were couples did that mean…

Nah, they were close friends, but I was sure it hadn't gone further. Then again I didn't see them that much and usually when Ardal visited it wasn't to see me. Tregarran was just a handy central point for him and Mal to have a catch up.

I was really itching to know what was happening now as me and Tobias sat down opposite Rea and her partner.

"Essie, Tobias, so glad you could make it." Jane greeted us.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Tobias said.

"You didn't have to role out the silver service for us." I joked.

"I'll take any excuse to use this room." Jane said with a smile. "Have you met Mercedes Dunsten?"

"We are yet to be acquainted." Tobias said solemnly.

"Pleased to meet you." I said with a smile.

"I take it you've heard of Essie and Tobias." Jane said amused.

"Who hasn't?" Mercedes said matching my grin, then cleared her throat and her face became serious. "Yes Ma'am, I've heard of them."

"Please Merc, may I call you Merc? You don't mind do you? This is an informal gathering, rank and title means nothing here. Right Ardal?" Jane said lightly.

"Not that I press anyone to call me by Father McGuire usually, but aye, this is informal." Ardal said.

Are you watching him? Jane asked.

Who Ardal? Watching him for what? I asked.

Watch him when he looks at me. She said.

"We're all friends here, isn't that right Rea?" Jane asked, turning her smile to Rea.

"Course Jane, all nice and equal like." Rea replied as she gave Mercedes' shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Mercedes shivered slightly but smiled, revelling in the fact that she was in Jane's inner circle. I didn't want to be the one to break it to her that she was only here because Rea was interested in her at the moment, but Rea didn't stay with one person for too long.

"It's so nice having my favourite people around me." Jane said happily. "If only Alec were here too."

"If you had said we could have brought him with us." Tobias stated.

"I don't like pulling him away from Leda and Kitty, and since Leda's in school at the moment she would not be able to come without warning." Jane stated.

"It's the same with Liza and Mal." I said.

"Have you seen them lately?" Ardal asked.

"They were over last weekend, but you know how it is. Oh but that does remind me, I'm getting old, I hit the big six-five this year, so Tobias finally convinced me to have a party for my birthday, not a Halloween party, anyways, you're all invited." I said. "So you can meet up with Mal then."

"That would be good to be sure." Ardal replied.

"And that goes for you too Holly, as long as I warn Nessie in advance she won't be all up in your face." I assured her.

"I would be honoured to attend your…sixty-fifth birthday? This is not joke?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope." I replied.

"Would it seem strange for me to say that it makes me feel old to think of you reaching such an age?" Holly asked.

"Perhaps it is down to you knowing Essie since she was a foetus." Jane suggested.

"That is most likely the case." Holly mused.

"Ardal, have you had any cause to feel old?" Jane asked.

"Well not since I became a vampire, but all that time I was ill got me down enough that I felt an old man even though I was middle aged." Ardal replied.

_Are you watching?_ Jane asked. _See how his eye strays to my left shoulder?_

I tried not to frown, but now that she mentioned it, yeah, they kinda did.

_What about it?_ I asked.

"I wonder what it would be like to live to such an age before becoming a vampire." Jane mused.

"You were only a teenager when you were changed, so yes I suppose it would be hard for you to imagine." Ardal replied.

_Would you look through his eyes and show me what he sees there?_ She asked.

_You think there might be a ghost?_

_Will you please help me?_ Jane pleaded.

"Hey, I've had cause to feel old you know." I said as I reached out and tapped Ardal's hand. "When I was in Volterra I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"And that is something I can't imagine." Ardal said kindly as he put his other hand over mine and it give me the connection I needed to slip easily into his mind without having to close my eyes to concentrate.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I looked into his gold eyes and I was looking back at myself as well as looking at Ardal.

"How are you getting along with the architect?" Jane asked.

"Grand so." Ardal said, turning back to Jane. "I'm grateful you put me on to him, he helped build a church back in the Middle Ages so he knows more of what I'm looking for than what the modern blighters can come up with."

As I looked through his eyes I noticed that when he looked at Jane there was a woman standing behind her. Taller than Jane, maybe a little taller than Alec, but still quite short, with sandy coloured hair done up in one of them complicated medieval hairdos, a simple blue ribbon braided through it. She was wearing a medieval looking dress too; it was a pale blue that matched her eyes. The resemblance she had to Jane was kind of scary and I had to contain my reaction when I jumped to a conclusion.

Keeping a mind tendril on Ardal I reached out to Jane. I made a firmer connection to let me send a picture. I took a breath before I showed her what I was getting from Ardal. Jane gasped and shot to her feet, looking around behind her.

"Mother?" She gasped trying to reach out for the woman, but her hand went right through her.

The woman, Jane's mother I guess, gasped and began to fade.

"No, don't do that now." Ardal said, standing up and holding out a hand. "Why don't you use this opportunity to speak to your daughter?"

"Mother, don't go now, not after all this time. Have you been with me all these years? Have you watched out for me? Why is it I you look after me and not Alec? Do you blame me for all our deaths? Am I the evil one in our family? Do I disappoint you still?"

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked, but Rea quickly shushed her and I was certain the Lieutenant was gonna threaten all kinds of harm if Mercedes let something slip about what happened here tonight.

Jane's mother wavered on the spot, unsure what to do.

"You have listened in to our conversations about me power." Ardal said. "You know well that I can see and hear you. But also you know that you can ride in me body and talk to your daughter that way. You can touch her hand and give her comfort if you want. I told you once that I was here to help if you wanted it; well it weren't so direct that time. This time it is. This time I'm asking you outright, do you want my help?"

Jane's mother placed her hands to her mouth, and then looked down at her daughter who was holding out her hand. She dropped her hands and looked at Ardal once more. She nodded her head and walked around the table.

"You know how to do this?" Ardal asked.

"Father McGuire, I would like nothing more than to interact with my daughter, but you are a man. Is it a sin if I step in your body?" Jane's mother asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Well Your Ladyship, I wouldn't be too sure of the finer points of that." Ardal stated.

"You are a man of the cloth." Jane's mother pointed out.

"So I am, but on this whole supernatural thing I'm flying a little blind. But there have been women who have taken control of me body, and He hasn't struck me down yet. I don't think He would be against you knowing a little comfort in this long lonely eternity."

"My penance for my sins." Jane's mother observed.

"I think you have repented long enough Your Ladyship, it's time you were shown a little mercy." Ardal stated, an I wondered a little how this conversation seemed to everyone else since they couldn't see or hear Ardal.

"If I am to ride in your flesh I think you are welcome to call me by my name. Æthelflæd." She stated.

"The one of renown?" Ardal asked.

"No." Æthelflæd said with a laugh. "She was a distant relative, I was named for her."

"Ok." Ardal said, smiling back. "Very well Æthelflæd, are you ready?"

"I have procrastinated enough." She said.

"Then come." Ardal invited, holding out his arms.

As Æthelflæd stepped closer to Ardal I pulled my mind away from his, I didn't want to be connected to him when Æthelflæd took over since I wasn't sure what would happen there. It might get confusing if I was in his mind too. Now I was disconnected I got the same view as everyone else. Ardal was just standing there holding out his arms. Then he dropped his head, his body going limp. When he raised his head his stance was different, more feminine and he held his hands in front of him demurely as he looked around.

"This is very strange." He said, his accent very English. "Oh dear, I sound like a man."

"That is hardly important Mother." Jane said warily.

Ardal, or maybe I should say Æthelflæd, looked up and smiled.

"My Jane." She said, holding out her right hand.

Jane rounded the table and fell to her knee while Æthelflæd placed her hand on Jane's head. She said some sort of prayer; I wasn't so up on my languages to know what it was. Then she took her hand away and Jane stood up before hugging her mother.

"Mother, you have followed me all these centuries?" She asked.

"Every second of the way."

"Oh." Jane said, stepping away and dropping her head. "Then you saw every sin I committed."

"You were a lost little girl in that land of monsters, but now you make up for your sins. That is the most important." Æthelflæd whispered. "I am ashamed I couldn't protect you."

"You are dead Mother, you cannot help me. Alec killed you, a mercy I wouldn't bestow." Jane said shamefully.

Æthelflæd winced.

"I wanted you to suffer, as we had when you didn't protect us." Jane growled. "I wanted you to know how the flames felt when they rose to claim us, the choking smoke…"

"You think it didn't hurt me to watch them take you away? I plotted to free you, to rescue you both. To steal you away to my sister in Normandy then from there to my parents in Germany. I was betrayed, you were still cast to the flames and that's why you found me in that dungeon awaiting my own demise."

"I never knew that." Jane whispered.

"No. You sought your revenge on all those who had harmed you, not information of why they painted you as a witch." Æthelflæd said sadly.

"Why would you protect a witch?" Jane demanded.

"Because you are my child and I knew it couldn't be true. You were not evil; those men were to be able to… I should have reined in your mind from a young age."

"Why?" I demanded, I couldn't help myself. "What's so wrong with a woman having a mind of her own?"

"Things are different now, women are allowed to own their own thoughts, in those days we were possessions. To take away my own children I would become a thief, and a heretic for going against the word of the Church. If I had been born a man I would not have been as weak as my husband, I would have fought to protect you, paid off whomever I had to in order to protect you. I would not have sent you to the flames as a witch simply for being disobedient. Oh god, he was the one who propagated the charges against you. Why didn't I remember that before now?"

"I have no idea." Jane said. "And I had no idea of that fact. How did you find out?"

"I heard him talking with the bishop but they already came for you and Alec before I could act. Then they found out about my plot…"

"Oh Mother, I wish I had known this then I would have shown you the mercy Alec did." Jane said sadly.

"It hardly matters now…" Æthelflæd said, trailing off. "I feel the priest is waning, I must go."

"Mother…" Jane called, but it was clear from the way Ardal suddenly slumped that Æthelflæd wasn't there any more.

Holly was supporting Ardal as he breathed heavily.

"I need to take him hunting immediately." She said.

"I'll help you." Rea said, getting to her feet and between them they led Ardal from the room.

Mercedes looked unsure what to do.

"You should accompany them." Jane stated, making it clear that Mercedes had to leave whatever.

"Yes." She replied and left the room quickly.

Tobias went to shut the door behind her before he came back to sit beside me. Jane was still standing, but she let Fred comfort her even though she was trying not to look upset.

"Have you satisfied your curiosity now Jane?" Tobias asked.

"Not particularly." She replied. "There is more I wish to discuss with her, and Alec should speak with her also."

"You know how much it drains Ardal when he channels a ghost, you don't want to make a habit of it." I said.

"I won't do that." Jane said coldly. "But I would like to speak to her at least one more time. I'd ask Alec here so he can speak with her at the same time. At least then we won't drain Ardal as much."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked Jane.

"I have to think over what I've learned, but for the most part yes." She said.

"Do you want us to leave you to it?" I offered.

"I think that would be for the best." Jane replied.

"We'll be in our room if you want us." I said as I stood up.

Tobias stood too, and we left the room together. Outside in the hall he took my hand and we strolled back to our room. When we got back to our room I slumped down into an armchair. Tobias sat opposite me.

"Was Æthelflæd really there?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. I saw her through Ardal's eyes. Jane looks a lot like her." I replied.

"Oh dear." Tobias said, taking my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have a feeling things are not going to go well." He said lowly.

"Why do you think I reminded her that Ardal's power is finite?" I asked.

"Jane will not heed your warning." Tobias observes.

"Well, maybe Jane won't, but Alec won't want to hurt Ardal because that will put him in Liza and Mal's bad books." I pointed out.

"I appreciate that you value the hold our daughter has over Alec, but not when it means going against Jane." Tobias countered.

"Well, we could always ask Kitty to put her foot down." I suggested.

"Or perhaps we should not become involved. You have warned Jane now, and short of using your alpha voice on her there really is nothing we can do but trust her to take your advice on board."

"I hope she does." I said with a wary sigh. "There's always something going on."

"Peace my love, this is not so bad. It is merely a friend in need of support during a family emergency, not something that threatens to tear the Coalition apart." Tobias soothed.

"I guess." I said with a pout. "Well, so much for a stress free vacation."

"You were truly expecting one here?" He asked with a smile.

"No." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I didn't think we'd get thrown right into the drama like this. God, what's Ardal gonna say since I invaded his mind?"

"I am sure he will understand. After all, he no longer has to pretend he cannot see Æthelflæd behind Jane anymore. Do not fret until you have spoken with him."

"You know I'm gonna." I said with a shrug.

"I know Miss Esther, although I wish you would not. You went no further than his surface thoughts in order to gain his vision, you read nothing personal from him." He stated.

I shook my head.

"Then he has no cause to complain."

"I hope he sees it that way. If I've just upset Ardal and he gets funny with Mal then Liza's gonna get pissed." I said sadly.

"If Ardal took out the grievance he has with you on Mal then he is not the man I think him to be." Tobias stated and I guess he had a point. "It is a shame you told Jane that she could find us here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now would be the perfect time for us to take to the woods for a run, to hunt a little perhaps, or merely for fun." He said with a suggestive grin.

"It would be a good way to unwind, but I did tell Jane we'd be here." I said glumly.

"Then perhaps we should find some other way to take your mind off our current predicament." Tobias crooned as he came to stand in front of my chair and placed his hand to my cheek.

"Well I guess I could use a little distracting." I said with a grin, leaning forward to kiss him.

"How would you like me to distract you?" He purred as he stroked his fingers up my throat and to rest beneath my chin.

"Surprise me." I replied and he flashed his smile before kissing me.

Then he stepped back and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. Tobias twirled me around into his arms and dipped me.

"So we're dancing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I merely couldn't resist myself." He said, kissing my breast as it bulged above my neckline and I shivered in delight.

"Don't feel you have to." I replied as he placed me back on my feet.

"We can dance at other times." He said, placing his hands on my hips and I put my own hands on his shoulders.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I long to get you out of that dress." He said as his hand trailed down to my knee then up under the skirt of my dress, up my thigh.

"That's the only reason you like me to wear dresses, is so you can get me out of them." I teased, hovering my lips near is.

"Can I be blamed for finding my wife so attractive that I cannot resist her?" He replied, nuzzling at my throat.

I laughed as I brought my leg up around his waist and he trailed his hand along my thigh, going to my inner thigh as he went higher. I put my lips to his and held them there for a long moment before I ran my tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth, brushing his own tongue against mine. As we kissed Tobias' other hand went down to my butt and I pushed my other foot off the floor, wrapping it around his waist. With his mouth kissing at my throat he carried me over to the bed.

I jumped down out of his arms and turned around as I pulled my hair over my right shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind Mr Hannigan." I said batting my eyelashes at him over my shoulder.

"Mr Hannigan?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I felt like being nostalgic." I said with a shrug. "So…this dress won't unzip itself you know."

He chuckled as he stepped up behind me and unzipped my dress. Then he glided his hands up to my shoulders then along them to slowly push off the straps of my dress. As my dress slipped down I leant back into him, crouching just a little cause of our height differences. It let him put his lips to the left side of my neck and I shivered slightly at this old gesture of ours.

Tobias trailed his hands down to my waist then up under my arms to cup my boobs. He caressed them, sending a wave of pleasure straight to my core and I hummed in delight as he trailed a line down to my naval, stopping there for a moment, but I could feel the flutter of anticipation in my stomach.

I turned around and placed my lips to his, kissing him slowly as I removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. I glided my hands over his chest, tracing the lines of his toned muscles. I never tired of this, Tobias was mine, all mine and I always felt a thrill that only I was allowed to touch him in this way. And he was the only one allowed to touch me the way he was right now.

I pulled him closer to me by the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. I pushed the pants down, along with his underpants, and he stepped out of them. I slipped off my panties and Tobias put his hands on my hips, his thumbs massaging low down in a way that felt so right. I let out a moan and Tobias grinned up at me before he swept me up and laid me on the bed.

He didn't climb straight on top of me and I began to sit up to see what was taking him so long. Tobias put his lips to mine, encouraging me to lie back. When I did he began kissing down my body and I let out a rumble of contentment when I realised he was going down. I just lay back and let the sweet waves take me as Tobias put his tongue to good use.

I was already close to bursting by the time he put his lips to mine again. He thrust into me and I wrapped my legs around him, tangling my fingers into his dark curls as we moved together, climbing that mountain again. Waiting for that moment we reached the top and we could free fall together in that delicious rush.

Oh yeah, it came and like always it felt good.

Once we were done we moved a little to lie up against the pillows and Tobias held me in his arms again, stroking back my sweat drenched hair. His body was nice and cool, a wonderful place to float in the afterglow. I just hoped nobody would come get us now; I wanted to lie like this with Tobias for a long while.

"How do you feel now?" He asked as he traced a circle with his fingers on my hip.

"Wonderfully distracted." I replied languidly as I placed a lazy kiss to the corner of his jawbone. "How about you?"

"You are always my distraction, you know that." He said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm chock full of entertainment me." I joked.

"You certainly are you little sex vixen." He growled playfully as he put his hand to my cheek and rubbed his nose against mine.

I pushed his face away from me giving him an unimpressed look.

"A vixen?" I demanded. "You calling me a fox? I'm a wolf, not a fox." I growled and pretended to gobble at his chest.

Tobias laughed as if I tickled him, although I hadn't really.

"Is that so?" He teased.

I laughed as I put my hand to his cheek and I kissed him deeply, my hand travelling down the length of his body, following every contour along the way until I reached his shaft and ran my hand against it.

_Still frisky?_ He thought toward me so he didn't have to break contact with my lips.

_If you feel up to it._ I replied deliberately cheesy.

He let out a laugh as I felt him harden and grow.

_I believe I am_ up _for it._ He replied, in an equally cheesy manner, yeah it could get queasy but sometimes you just had to have the fun.

I climbed on top of him, guiding him inside me. I began to move, working toward pleasure as I looked down at Tobias. His hands were all over my body, caressing everything, pushing me into a greater orgasm. He raised his shoulders from the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. Of course he couldn't reach my mouth, but he put his lips around my nipple instead and I felt the pleasure grow until I couldn't contain it anymore. I let out a cry as I felt the rush through me; Tobias did too and fell back against the bed. I stayed on top of him, smiling down at him as I ran my hand over his chest.

"Do you wanna a bath?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, his hands caressing the back of my thighs.

"I'll go start it." I said, and kissed him before I leapt off the bed and went into the bathroom where there was a big double sized bath.

Years ago when Tobias and I first got together it would have embarrassed the hell out of me to know that Jane had this installed because she knew exactly how much we liked our water sports. Nower days, not so much. Sex was only natural after all and vampires were as rampant as rabbits when they wanted to be. This wasn't Jane making any statement; she just wanted to make sure that when we did stay at HQ we had everything we needed.

I started running the bath and poured in some bubbles. As I was still leaning over the tub making sure the bubbles were bubbling up. Tobias hand trailed over my back, and he kissed my shoulder. I turned my head and met his lips, just lingering a peck for a long moment before I pulled away with a smile.

"Still feeling amorous?" I teased.

"I could never be less than amorous in your presence Miss Esther." He said softly as he placed his hand to my cheek and looking deep into my eyes.

"Still trying to sell that old snake oil after all these years, huh Fang Boy?" I replied, raising my eyebrow.

"You require proof my love?" He said in a low cool voice that would have meant danger if I didn't know he was kidding as much as I was.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh, then proof it is." He hissed, kissing me on the lips before moving so quickly he actually caught me a little by surprise.

One minuet I was leaning over the bath, the next I was up in his arms, my legs around his waist and my back against the cool tiles of the bathroom. He paused a moment, looking up into my face to make sure I was ok. I kissed his forehead, and he took that as his cue to carry on and we made love up against the bathroom wall. That was somewhere we hadn't done it before, so there was that sweet hint of the new about it, even though it wasn't the first wall we had known. Hell no, it wasn't the first.

I stayed in his arms afterwards panting as he nuzzled at my neck. Taking in my scent, lapping his tongue lightly against my skin. He would never bite me, but he could feel my pulse and taste my skin. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair, so thick and curly, it was comforting. And it always made Tobias purr, which was a sound that touched me on the deepest level imaginable.

I began to lower my legs; Tobias stepped away to let me stand. We went to check the bath, and it was almost full. The water was just right and we climbed in together, sitting opposite ends for now so we could look at each other when we talked.

"Ok, I accept your proof." I said, tapping his shoulder with my toe.

He took my foot automatically and began messaging my foot.

"I always enjoy that game." Tobias mused.

"Why do you think I keep playing it?" I asked with a grin.

He smiled back at me, but then his face fell.

"Ok. Just kill the mood already." I said with a smile. "We've had, what, an hour or two of fun, I think we can speculate some more on this whole Jane business."

"That is not what came to mind." Tobias replied.

"Then why the glum?" I asked.

"I…I was thinking of how we could have days filled with love making in the future when we have no obligations. Then I realised that in order for us to be so free Billie will have to become a woman." He replied.

"She's already a woman." I grouched.

"I thought you would rather not acknowledge that fact." Tobias observed a little snarky, he thought I should let Billie get on with her life, but different times I guess, he was married by the age of fourteen.

"Yeah, I try not to, but for all intents and purposes she is already a woman." I said, wanting a serious talk about this for once.

"Then why not allow her to live her life as an adult?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to let her go, you know that." I replied, trying not to sound whiney.

"I know this Essie. I believe it stems from the fact that we were kept away from the twins when they were children and we had very little time with them. You wish to make up for that with Billie, but you must let her go someday."

"I know, but not yet. Well how about when she's fifteen? That's a nice round number right? And at least I'll have a year to get used to the idea." I suggested.

"It is not my place to say, it is something you should discuss with Billie." Tobias observed.

"I will. When we get back. Right now we got other things to deal with." I stated.

"Such as the uncertainty over how much Jane requires of us. Can we not return to Tregarran now she has her answer?" He asked.

"I'd go right now, but I want to see how this plays out. Damn my curiosity." I growled.

Tobias laughed.

"Well there's some things I'm not so curious about." I conceded.

"Such as?" Tobias prompted.

"What Billie's up to right now. I hate to think about that." I stated.

"I'm sure she's behaving herself." Tobias replied.

"Gee, I got to get me some of that faith." I said with a worried smile. "Ok, sure, she's behaving herself."

* * *

**Billie**

"Why foul beast are we playing this child's game again?" Takk demanded.

"Because Mom said I couldn't play poker with you anymore after the tantrum you threw the last time." I said, rolling a six and I moved my counter on, landing at the bottom of the ladder that took me to square ninety-six.

"You cheat again." He raged.

"Come on now tic-tac, I can't cheat at this game, that's why we agreed on it." I said, passing the dice to him.

"She has a point." Daisy said with a grin as she reached into the cage beside her and pulled out a rat. "You want one Red?" She offered.

"Why not?" I replied with a shrug and I caught the rat as she threw it to me.

"Takk?" She asked.

"I am praying to the gods to let me win." He growled.

Daisy shrugged and took a bite out of the rat instead.

I bit into the rat and the blood tasted a little weird, but I'd already started it and it would be cruel to let it suffer now I'd already bit it. I drunk the rat dry and threw the body into the fire pit so it would burn away like the others. I giggled a little as I felt warmth flow through me.

"You got anymore?" I asked.

"Sure Red." Daisy said with a grin as she tossed another one to me.

"Ah-ha." Takk said as he rolled a six. "I will beat you little viper."

As he moved his counter ahead I drank the second rat, yeah these rats were better than the usual.

"You flame haired sorceress have cast your spell on this game." He raged as he landed on the ninety-nine square where a big old snake was waiting to take him all the way back down to five.

"Fine, you win Takk, I'm bored of this game now anyway." I said as I tossed the second rat body onto the fire. "How about another one of those rats?"

"Oakey-Dokey-Loki." Daisy said, reaching for another.

"Loki's my nephew." I sniggered.

I went to catch the rat but it was intercepted by Drogo, a cute half vamp who was new here, he'd been sitting just outside the circle of the vamp guard most of the night. He'd been quiet too, although I knew he'd been watching me and liking me, maybe…

"Hey give that back." I said, rising to my feet and trying to get it, but he held me back with one hand as he held the rat up above his head with the other.

"Do you know these rats are drunk?" He asked.

I stopped struggling against him and looked into his grey eyes with a frown.

"They are?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"But… Were you trying to get me drunk?" I demanded to Daisy.

"Only because you're so much more fun that way." She said with an unrepentant shrug.

"Well you could have warned me. I mean, how will drunk rats affect dhampir since I can drink alcohol anyway? And anyway I don't want a hangover. I've had enough of being out here. I'm going back to the compound. Maybe the pool's still open."

"I'll walk you back." Drogo offered.

I looked him over, his lean body about the same height as me, his red flicked out hair above an aristocratic face. His grey eyes were deep and soulful, full of friendliness but the right amount of want that I could work with. Why the hell not?

"Sure." I said with a shrug and we began walking back to the Ranch House.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm fully grown." He replied, a little quickly, yeah he wanted me and he wanted me to know he wasn't too young.

"I meant how old would you be if you were human?" I clarified.

"Fourteen." He replied.

"Perfect." I said with a smile, Mom couldn't object to that.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in a few weeks." I replied.

"So we're the same age?" He asked.

"More or less." I said, and it was more or less the gap between me and Zeke.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked as we got near the tunnel into the back of the Ranch House.

"I'm Billie Black." I replied.

"Yeah, but you're someone famous right? The guard are not usually so cordial with us half vamps." He stated.

"They're just worried my mom will kick their asses if they upset me." I said with a laugh.

"You know your mother?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied and then I realised. "Oh right, well technically I'm a third gen dhampir. My grandma was the first in our family, then there's my mom, who's also half werewolf, and then there's me, my father's a vampire, but since Mom is dhampir anyway, the accelerated birth didn't harm her. You know what, I'm in a chatting mood. Let's go get a load of junk food from the store and go back to my room to talk?"

"Is your mother likely to kick my ass?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Are you likely to upset me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't intend to." He said timidly.

"That's good enough for me." I said happily and clapped him on the back.

"Ow." He said.

"I won't do that again." I promised, moving my hand away from his back, I guess I shouldn't do that to him, he was a farmed baby, they probably beat him.

"You just caught me off guard." He said.

"At least you only said ow, and not ripped my arm off or something." I joked.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He said, sounding slightly offended.

"Thank you. And in that case." I held my hand out to him.

He looked at it in slight confusion. I sighed and took his hand, just as if we were little kids partnered up on a field trip. He tensed for a moment but then relaxed and let me lead him around the Ranch House to where there was a mini-mart opened by one of Alec's kids who'd seen an opportunity the vampires hadn't thought of since they didn't need food.

"I haven't got any money." Drogo said, worried.

"I have, and I offered so I'm buying." I said firmly.

"I can't repay you." He warned.

"I think we'll work something out." I said with a smile as we stepped into the store.

I picked up one of the wire baskets and filled it with soda, chips, chocolate and sweets, all sorts of junk food that we could binge on while watching a movie. We carried it all back to my room in plastic bags.

"I haven't been in the Ranch House since I was placed in my own house." He said.

"Well at least you got your own place." I said with a shrug.

"Not really, I have to share with three other guys. They're all older than me, been here longer…" He trailed off warily.

"If you want we could go back to your place and make them jealous." I suggested.

"Are they likely to get jealous?" He asked.

"You really have no idea who I am do you." I said with a laugh as we entered the Ranch House.

"Are you one of Jane's nieces?"

"Nope. Well not biologically, but I do call her Auntie Jane cause she's friends with my parents." I explained as I led him to my room.

"Shouldn't you be up on the first floor then?" He asked, since that's where the fancier rooms were.

"I used to have a room up there when I was younger, but since I've been fully mature Mom would rather not know what I get up to." I said as I unlocked the door to my room and stepped inside. "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. If you know any good ones. We didn't have them at the farm and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to look for." He admitted.

"Basically I just go for films that entertain me." I replied as I dumped my bags near the sitting area. "I don't ask for too much from them, it doesn't have to be high art."

"Ok."

"Sit down." I said, pointing to one of the armchairs.

He sat down and I went to put a film on before sitting in the other chair. I shared out the junk food and we stuffed our faces as we watched the movie. As it came to the end of the movie I wonder how to best proposition Drogo, but he wanted me I was sure. Maybe the direct approach would work.

"So, you gonna put the moves on me or do you want to go home?" I asked.

"Um…" He looked at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Well it's difficult for us right, having adult bodies but people constantly telling us we can't do anything about it because we're still technically underage and it will make humans feel sleazy if they ever found out? Of course with dhampir our age that moral thinking doesn't have to come into it. We're the same age, so if we want to screw we can."

"Oh…I…I didn't think…" He stammered.

"Didn't think what?" I asked.

"That girls were so forward."

"Some are, some aren't, but this one definitely is." I said, leaning closer to him.

"Ok." He said, leaning closer. "But I don't know… How."

"You're a virgin?"

"No." He said defensively.

"It's ok if you are, we all have to start somewhere." I said smoothly. "Maybe we should cover some basics, you ever kissed a girl?"

He shook his head.

"Ok." I said, getting to my feet and going in front of his chair, without waiting I placed my lips to his. "That's only a peck, now if you want to kiss properly…" I put my lips to his again and began moving my mouth against his.

He was a little stiff at first, but he loosened right up. He was even the first to bring tongues into the equation and the brush of his warm tongue sent a shockwave to my stomach and made it do flips. Drogo pulled away from me quickly.

"Um…sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"I shouldn't lick you."

"That wasn't licking, the was French kissing." I said. "This is licking." I added and ran my tongue gently against the tip of his nose. "And that's not so bad is it?"

He shook his head.

"You have to relax a little, not worry. If you do something that grosses me out I'll tell you. Believe me I will." I said firmly.

"Ok." He said.

"Lets move this over to the bed." I said, holding my hand out for him.

He took it and stood up. I led him over to the bed and sat him down. I sat next to him and began kissing him again, letting my hands explore his body so he'd know it was ok to do it himself. He fumbled a lot, but the kid was nervous. I pulled away from him and pulled off my t-shirt, his eyes widened at my lacy black bra.

He reached out with shaking hands to touch my boobs, and he just held them there as if he was afraid they'd break or something. Instead of telling I thought I'd show him a little of what he could do. I reached down to the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He had a little bit of hair on his chest and he was wearing a cross.

"How religious are you?" I asked as I lifted the cross, it was small and gold.

"I…that was all I was ever given at the farm. I didn't know it meant anything." He replied.

"Oh well that's ok. Just means you haven't got any views against pre-marital sex." I stated.

He nodded his head.

"Good. Now lie back." I ordered.

"What?" He asked, looking worried.

"Just do it." I said, guiding him back gently.

I stood up and kicked off my shoes and removed my jeans. Drogo tilted his head up to watch me, and he gasped slightly as I removed his boots and then his jeans. I climbed up onto the bed beside him and I kissed his lips again before I began kissing down his chest. He gasped and writhed and I don't think he was going to last any. Oh well, it was his first time.

I leapt down from the bed and grabbed my bag. I dug in the pocket on the inside and pulled out a condom. I then pulled off Drogo's boxers. He looked up at me in confusion as I began to roll the condom onto his erection.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"To stop us having a baby." I said, as I pulled off my bra and panties. "Well then." I said as I straddled him and I guided him inside me before I began moving.

It wasn't so great for me, he didn't last long enough, but he sure had a good time and I didn't mind so much. I'd decided to pursue sex with as many people as I could, some of them would be duds. I got off him once it was clear I wouldn't get any more out of him and I lay down beside him. I bit my lip as I looked up at the ceiling as I went through my options of getting complete satisfaction later on.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"You wanna cuddle for a bit?" I asked.

He took me in his arms and held me to his chest and stroked my hair. I made the most of it and snuggled down next to him, laying my arm across his chest.

"Is it always so quick?" He asked.

"It can be." I replied. "Not that I'm an expert or anything."

"Could we try again before you have to go home?"

"If you play your cards right." I said and ran my fingers over his chest. "But let's just cuddle for a while."

"Ok." He replied sleepily and I let snoozeville take me too.

* * *

**Essie**

Tobias and me stayed in the bath until the water went cold, then we got out ready to face the inevitable. Someone was bound to come for us sooner or later so it was pointless settling into bed properly. Instead I dressed in shorts and t-shirt and lay on top of the blankets with Tobias. I napped, but I didn't sleep, and thank god really, it was around two in the morning when there was a knock on the door.

Tobias went to answer it as I came round.

"Tobias, I know it's silly o'clock in the morning, but is it ok for me to come in?" Ardal asked.

"Of course." Tobias said, and stood aside to let Ardal into the room.

I got out of bed, stretching a little to loosen my muscles before making my way over to the sitting area. Tobias closed the door and came to join us by the chairs.

"Sorry to disturb you like this, but I wanted to say this as soon as." Ardal said.

"Ok." I said, not really looking forward to this conversation at all.

"Oh don't look so serious, or I suppose this is why I wanted to talk to you so soon. I know what Jane is like when she wants you to do something so I'm not mad at you. It's not like you read me personal thoughts right? Just looked at what I was seeing?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then what's the harm done?" He asked. "You didn't invade my privacy as such, although a warning would have been nice."

"I didn't even know what Jane wanted me to do until she said to see what you were looking at." I explained.

"She does have a habit of springing things on you." Ardal mused.

"Yep." I agreed.

"So to think it was Jane's mother all along." He said with a chuckle.

"You had no idea?" I asked.

"Well I did have that as one of me guesses." He said with a shrug.

"Why did you say nothing to Jane?" Tobias asked.

"Mostly because when I brought up the woman the first time Jane wouldn't believe me. She yelled at Holly to get me under control." Ardal explained.

"Maybe she didn't want to think her mother was there. You heard all her worrying about sins and stuff." I pointed out.

"Yes, that did seem a big part of it." Ardal said. "Although I still don't get why she dragged you down here."

"She didn't want whoever was haunting her to know that Jane was onto her. She didn't even want to let on that we were using mind talk. Maybe she was worried the ghost would run away. I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"So you were the secret communication device?" Ardal asked.

"At your service." I said with a salute.

"Well at least it's all out in the open now, although I think I might become the secret communication device." He said.

"If you think Jane's trying to abuse your power, let me know and I'll alpha her out of it." I promised.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think she'll be too happy if I ask you to use your power on her. She'll get annoyed with the both of us."

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Are you planning anymore séances soon?" Tobias asked.

"Not too soon. I told Jane I don't mind Æthelflæd riding me body again, but next time maybe have Alec there too. I don't know how long I can keep going letting the same spirit talk through me before it starts to affect my every day life."

"If only Jane could sleep…" I mused.

"Then you could tie Æthelflæd to Jane's dreamscape as you tied Jill to Leda's?" Tobias asked.

"Yep."

"That would be a lot more helpful, I hardly drained at all with that one." Ardal said with a nod, then he frowned. "Do you know if Jill still speaks to Leda?"

"Leda says she does and I can't see anything in her mind that says she's delusional. I'm inclined to believe that Jill is actually there. If not, then what Leda's interacting with is a construct of Jill's memories. Kinda like the guys that used to haunt me back in the day."

"You were haunted?" Ardal asked with interest.

"Not by real spirits or ghosts or whatever, it was basically that when I came into contact with someone's mind some of those memories would stay somewhere in my subconscious. If I was feeling particularly down they'd come out in force to make me feel bad."

"We'll have to talk more about this sometime." Ardal said as he got to his feet. "But now you know I'm not mad with you I can let you get some rest."

"Thank you." I said, getting up too, but it was Tobias who saw him to the door.

Once he'd shut the door behind Ardal, Tobias turned to me.

Did I not say that Ardal would not blame you? He thought toward me.

Yes. And you were right, but I'll reward you tomorrow, right now I want to get in a couple more hours sleep before someone else wants me.

I need no reward other than to know my beloved's mind has been put to rest. Tobias thought as he took my hand and kissed it.

I hugged him for a moment, then pulled him back to the bed where I settled down to sleep against his chest.

I actually managed to get some sleep that night and I awoke feeling refreshed enough to face whatever crap Jane decided to shovel at me. I smiled at Tobias, like I did every morning.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yep." I confirmed as I sat up and stretched out my muscles. "And after a shower and breakfast I'll be ready for the day."

"Do you require assistance in the shower?" He asked, nonchalant.

"Like always." I replied with a grin and I kissed him before getting to my feet, Tobias standing up at the same time.

We went to the bathroom and showered together, it was always a great wake up call. We dressed and then Tobias said he would tidy around the room when I went to get breakfast from the big communal kitchen. I kissed him goodbye then left the room. I decided to go knock Billie out of bed; we could have breakfast together cause sometimes she forgot to eat if I didn't remind her.

Even as I approached the door I could sense another mind in her room with her. I wouldn't pry into who the person was, but I wasn't about to change my plans for whatever hook-up Billie had in there.

I knocked on the door and Billie was immediately alert and in a little bit of a panic. I guess she got points for feeling embarrassed, but she was gonna cover, I heard her whisper quickly to the person to hurry up out of bed. I knocked the door again and there was the sound of fast movement inside and the bathroom door opened and closed. I was aware of all of this and at the same time I didn't really want to note it, or the fact that Billie looked rumpled and was wearing the same t-shirt last night only it was inside out.

"Hey Mom." She said with a smile, standing in the doorway.

"Morning Baby." I said cheerfully. "Thought you'd like to come to breakfast with me."

"I'm not dressed yet." She said.

"That's ok, I can wait." I said, barging into her room.

"I can't dress with you in my room." She complained.

"You can dress in the bathroom. You can have a shower at the same time. Freshen your scent a little. Tobias is in a cleaning mood anyway so I got plenty of time." I said, sitting at the little table.

Billie scowled at me for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I'll be about fifteen minuets." She said stomping to her suitcase to pull out some clothes for today and then stomping into the bathroom.

I heard her whispering with her guest, telling him he had to get the hell out of dodge as soon as we left the room. She'd turned the water on in the shower first to try and hide their voices. I guess it kinda proved to me that no matter what you did you couldn't really hide things from supernatural ears in the next room. How many times had I forgotten that rule over the years? Of course, I did have mind speak so that helped a lot.

She was less than fifteen minuets, but she smelled clean now and not of whatever guy was still hiding in the bathroom waiting for us to leave. She brushed her hair but decided to let it drip dry. Since she'd recently cut it up to her ears it wouldn't take that long and it looked kinda good slicked back with the water anyway.

"Ready?" I asked, standing up.

"Yep." She replied.

We left her room and we made our way along the many corridors until we got to the kitchen. I'm not the disaster I used to be and I cooked us up some bacon, Billie made the pancakes.

"Should we make some for your friend as well?" I asked.

Billie didn't even try to pretend she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I told him to be gone by the time I get back. In case you decided you wanted to eat breakfast with me too." She explained.

"Well you can see him later I guess." I said.

"Yep." She replied.

"Do you think this one is a keeper?" I asked.

Billie looked up at me with her dark eyes and frowned a little, wondering what my game was.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "This is just a little fun. I don't think about settling down yet, I got loads of years ahead of me, I want to enjoy them before I tie myself down."

"As long as you're careful." I conceded.

"I am Mom, you know that." She said reproachfully.

"I know, but I felt I had to say something." I admitted.

"Ok." Billie replied.

"Do I at least get to meet him?" I asked, since I was a little curious, I knew she'd done stuff with Zeke, not with Ritchie though, I wondered if she had a type, or if it was all random by feelings.

"Why?" She asked, suspicious again.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should. I am your mother, I should vet the guys you're screw… hanging with." I replied, not quite catching myself mid-sentence.

"Well I guess it depends, when are we heading home?"

"I don't know." I said, but didn't elaborate when I sensed someone coming down the stairs to the kitchen.

It was a half vamp kid with red hair. His clothes had the recycled look of ones that had hung out all night on the floor. He'd had a very quick shower and it hadn't quite washed off Billie's scent. Billie tried not to look at him but I suddenly felt like teasing her.

"Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" I asked, and the kid looked shocked too. "Enhanced senses kid." I added, tapping my nose. "You got them too."

"Mom, this is Drogo, Drogo, this is my mother, Essie." Billie said not hesitating now it was clear there was no hiding who he was.

"You can call me Mrs Black." I said, crossing my arms.

"Mom!" Billie snapped.

"Fine, you can call me Essie." I said with a sigh. "So you're how old?"

"Fourteen." He said promptly and he was telling the truth.

"And you live here?" I asked.

"I share a house with three other guys." He replied.

"Ok. Well my breakfast's done and I'm off to eat it. Don't go wandering to far Bills, I don't know what's happening today." I warned her.

"Ok Mom." Billie replied.

I carried my plate of food back to my room where Tobias had cleaned it better than it was when we got here. I sat at the little table and he sat opposite me as I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went to call on Billie for breakfast and she had a guy there. She tried to hide it of course, but I knew he was there. Anyway I saw him down in the kitchen." I stated.

"Is a he a scoundrel?" Tobias asked darkly, he might think I should stop babying Billie, but he didn't want some jerk screwing her over.

"Not that I can tell, I just worry that the more half vamps she beds the more of a reputation she's gonna get and the more the half vamps might exploit that." I explained.

"I see your worry there, but I doubt Billie will have sex with them if she feels uncomfortable. I suppose things are different these days, girls can be as promiscuous as boys without gaining too much of a reputation." He reasoned.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get hurt." I said with concern.

"We must allow our children to make mistakes so that they may learn." Tobias observed.

"I know, but it's a hard lesson to learn and a hard one to come back from." I stated.

"We will be here for her in any eventuality."

I nodded my head.

"And look on the bright side, you have proven you are ready to accept that Billie is a woman now and were able to converse with her about something you would have outright ignored previously." He pointed out.

"Well what's the point in pretending anymore? Especially if I'm gonna let her move out next year." I observed.

"Have you informed Billie of your plans?" He asked.

"Not yet. Thought I'd leave it till her birthday." I replied.

"I suppose it can wait."

"Yeah."

We carried on discussing things until I finished my breakfast, then we went together to the kitchen to wash my plate. When we got back to our room Fred was waiting for us.

"Jane wants to talk to you." He said.

"Ok."

We followed him to her office and she was sat behind her desk again. If Æthelflæd was in here I couldn't see her, not that I expected to, I'd only seen her through Ardal's eyes anyway.

"I'd like to thank you for your help." Jane said with a smile. "I'm glad I've got to the bottom of this now and Ardal has promised to allow Mother to talk through him one more time when Alec is here. Just let me know when you want to go home and I'll arrange the flight."

"Well I suppose one more day?" I asked Tobias.

"Yes, perhaps we could return tomorrow." He replied.

"Then I'll arrange your flight for midday?" Jane suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said. "We'll go let Billie know."

Jane nodded and we were dismissed.

Tobias and me walked down to Billie's room and I knocked on the door. Drogo was still here, but they were in the middle of a game of cards, they weren't up to anything.

"We'll be leaving midday tomorrow." I told her. "So make sure you're ready."

"Will do." She said with a salute.

Tobias and me spent the rest of the day running in the woods, yeah we could do that at home, but the trees here were different. Plus there were other vamps out running; it made it more like an afternoon in the park than being out in the wilderness. It was a nice way to spend the day; followed by more indoor sports that night.

I got to say that this visit to the Ranch was as good as any other and it did give us a little break from home. But I was still happy when we got back to Tregarran and we could get back to living our lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


End file.
